Thunder
by The Mandyfish
Summary: Marauders Era. What makes the Marauders and Death Eaters who they are? Follow the Marauders and a few Slytherins through their time at Hogwarts. There is an OC, but just for Lucius Malfoy. Rated T but may be M in later chapters, depending on how I go.
1. Prologue

**Thunder**

_**Prologue: The Calm before the Storm**_

"_Do you know you're unlike any other?  
>You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain,<br>So bring on the pain, and bring on the thunder" _

_Taken from "Thunder-Boys Like Girls_

Jacqueline looked around cautiously at the train platforms surrounding her. Trains came and went and she still couldn't figure out quite where she was meant to go. She looked down at her ticket, nope, 9 ¾ was definitely printed on it. She listened intently to the people near her, hoping for some piece of advice that would her in her seemingly impossible task.

"Tell me again Sev; How do we get onto the platform?"

The young girl's voice echoed over the other patrons and Jacqueline quickly traced it to its source. A red-haired girl standing next to a pale boy with long black hair that fell like curtains over his face. He was talking and the girl was listening intently,

"...just walk straight to the wall, you see, its actually a door, just Muggles can't get in..."

He continued in a softer voice when he realised that some people were looking at him and Jacqueline moved forward to hear what he was saying.

"...We'd better go now, it's nearly eleven..."

As he said that, he looked up, and caught Jacqueline's eye. He ran his gaze suspiciously over her, as though she had been eavesdropping, but his eyebrows arched as he saw her trolley with its trunk and her oddly coloured ticket. The red-haired girl looked over as well, but instead of looking suspicious, her gaze brightened at the sight of someone who looked to be going to the same place.

The boy pushed her forward towards the wall, and she turned around and smile at Jacqueline before, 'poof' disappearing entirely. The boy looked back at Jacqueline's stunned expression and motioned her towards the wall between platform's 9 and 10 before he too, ran at the wall and went straight through it.

Jacqueline stood there for a minute, trying to digest what had just happened, then she decided that she'd rather take a chance than be stuck and late for her train, which on her ticket said it came at 11 sharp. She started walking towards the brick wall and closed her eyes as she got closer and closer until...

She opened her, eyes, she should have by all rights hit the wall but there she was, standing on a whole other platform, with a gleaming red steam train in front of her. She saw other people putting their trunks on the train, and moved her trolley so that she could as well. There were so many people everywhere. A kind boy helped her hitch her trunk up the stairs of the train and she walked down the corridor aimlessly, looking in at the compartments, watching other young people compare wands, robes, spell-books...

She looked at her right and saw a nearly empty compartment, except for the girl she had seen before on the platform and her friend the dark-haired boy. She knocked on the door of the compartment and asked quietly, "Umm, excuse me, would it be alright if I sat in here with you?"

The girl looked over and smiled at her warmly,

"Of course it would be, wouldn't it Sev?"

The boy didn't reply but attempted what looked like a smile at Jacqueline and the girl moved over so she could sit next to her.

After she sat down the girl turned to her and eagerly started asking questions.

"My name's Lily, Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape, but you can just call him Sev. What's your name? What house do you think you'll be in? Do you know anything about the wizarding world at all? I didn't until Sev told me about it."

Her voice trailed off after a while as Jacqueline answered her questions and on finding out that she was Muggle born, even Severus joined in, and the conversation became quite jovial.

A fat witch came around with a trolley full of sweets and other food, and it was both Jacquelines' and Lily's first chance to use their wizard money they had exchanged at Gringott's; the wizard bank.

After they had eaten their fill the conversation turned lazy until two boys, about their age turned up at the door of the compartment. They knocked quickly and walked in, taking their places next Severus and Lily.

The first one, short with messy dark hair and glasses spoke up first as they entered the compartment,

"Hi, Are you all first-years too? My names James Potter, who are all you lot?"

Introductions had been made and it was clear to Jacqueline that Severus didn't like these new arrivals at all, even the slouchy form of Sirius Black, who looked like he could be distantly related to him, though Sirius was much better looking, Jacqueline decided.

They got onto the topic of houses soon enough,

"Jacqueline, Jackie, can I call you Jackie?" James started, "What house do you reckon you'll be in?"

Jackie just nodded to his first question but answered the second with a non-committal shrug and an "I don't know, a good one I hope."

Severus laughed, "Oh, they're all good, but there's no doubt Slytherin's the best, what house will you be in Potter?"

James raised his eyebrows at the house, but laughed also, "Oh, I'll be in Gryffindor, just like me dad, hopefully this one will be as well, hey Sirius."

Sirius looked moodily at the ground, "I dunno James, I'll probably end up Slytherin, my whole families in it."

James looked aghast, "and here I was thinking you were decent..."

This sparked an avid debate between the boys as the which houses were the best, while Lily and Jacqueline kept up a whispered commentary of who was walking past their compartment.

As she was looking an older boy, already in his school robes walked past, he was tall and slender, with white blonde hair, halfway to his shoulders. Jacqueline, elbowed Lily and said slightly louder than she intended, "Who do you think that is?"

Severus looked up, "He's wearing green, so he's in Slytherin, probably a second or third year, he's too old be our age..."

Jacqueline looked back at the boy, he had stopped at the compartment across from them, and he was lounging casually in the doorway as if he owned the place. James and Sirius stood abruptly, apparently having had a disagreement with Severus. As they walked out she heard a small part of his conversation, and she would have easily said that his drawling voice was the most beautiful, thing she'd ever heard.

"I hope I'm in Slytherin," she said with a sigh.

Severus's eyebrows raised slightly, a common occurrence it seemed with him, "I hope we're all in Slytherin, that way we already know people and already have friends."

They proceeded to get changed into their school robes as it was announced that they would soon be arriving at school.

The scariest part of coming to the new school Jacqueline thought, was definitely standing in a line waiting to walk into that big hall, knowing that everyone was going to be watching her. She stuck close to Lily and Severus, hoping along with them that they were all in the same house. The first-years formed a line, and walked into the hall following a teacher. The next 40 minutes felt like they passed in a blur; first Jacqueline was standing in line, watching the 'sorting' which was done by hat. She watched as Lily got sorted into Gryffindor, and moaned alongside Severus as she flounced off towards the table, and laughed as she promptly turned her back to James Potter.

Severus was sorted next, into Slytherin, and she watched him walk to the table with his head down as the rest of his house cheered, including the blonde boy, who patted him on the back as he sat down.

When Jackie sat on the chair and the hat was put on her head, time seemed to stand still,

"_hmmm,"_ said, what seemed to be the hat in her ear, _"What have we here? Intelligence, strong will, hmmmm, some more intelligence, hmmm, maybe Ravenclaw for you? Ooh, what's this, hmmm, let me think." _

There was silence for a moment as the hat 'thought' and after about a minute of Jackie sitting and hoping she wouldn't be in Ravenclaw alone, the hat lifted its brim and shouted to the hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole table of Gryffindors cheered and she ran down gratefully to sit next to Lily, unable to face Severus who looked very forlorn over in Slytherin by himself. She was a bit disappointed, but she thought to herself '_they have to talk within the houses don't they, otherwise no-one would get along. We can still talk to Sev and I can still talk to that blonde boy.'_

The rest of the first-years were sorted and the Headmaster Dumbledore welcomed them to the school. Jacqueline was so tired she didn't hear much of it, but she ate her fill of the food that appeared magically on the plates in front of them, and followed blindly the prefect that led them to their common room which led to their dorms. He told them the password to get past the painting of The Fat Lady, who was the portrait, guarding the portrait hole, 'alakazam' and pretty soon, Lily and herself were comfortable in their four-poster beds with 2 other girls of their age.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jacqueline could still remember that day as if it was yesterday, 4 years on. She was 16 now, and in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She was still friends with Lily Evans, and she still thought that blonde boys voice was the most beautiful thing she could ever hear.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: Any reviews are helpful and appreciated, even criticism is appreciated. This one is obviously set in the Marauders Time, so uhh, yeah. That's it really :D Enjoy, there is more to come. Also, there's more than one point of view late so don't get all turned off because of the POV of the OC. It's not there the entire time. **

**Disclaimer:** I'm flattered that you think I wrote Harry Potter buuut, I'm not good old J.K so, yeah. Sorry. I just take the characters and mind-fuck them. Wooot!


	2. Chapter 1

**Thunder**

_**Chapter 1: Secrets and a position in which Sirius is meant to be bright**_

"What are you doing Jack?"

Lily flounced into the room that the two girls shared. Now that they were older, the girls dorms were split into pairs or three's depending on personal preference. She wore a smile on her face that could only mean one thing...

"James tried flirting with you again didn't he?"

Jackie didn't even look up from her essay that she was working on as she said it. Lily collapsed onto her bed spread-eagled and laughed, "Yes, he tried so, so hard, and I never let on a thing. Oh God! I wish he wasn't such an idiot, then I might actually consider dating him..."

Jackie looked over at her blushing friend, "Ha, you'd do more than consider, you'd jump him then and there..."

Lily sat up, and pulled her expression into the most seductive she could manage, "Don't you know it?"

She dissolved into a fit of giggles and even Jackie had to give a small laugh at her friends happiness. "By the way, I also found out something interesting today..."

Jackie looked over again; her History of Magic essay was never going to get finished at this rate, but she really didn't care. She stood up and moved to sit to her friend on the bed. She made herself comfortable, her arms on her knees, "Oh yes...what did you find out?"

Lily sat up also, and lowered her voice to a whisper she normally used when telling forbidden information, "Well, rumour has it that Remus, our Remus, has a little crush..."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, it didn't seem like that big of a deal, most guys had crushes these days."So"

Lily paused a little, then continued, "On a certain, Sirius Black!"

Jackie felt her mouth form an 'O' shape. "NO WAY!"

Lily grinned, "Yes way! But he doesn't know so you can't tell anyone."

"Are you legit?"

"You bet, this is only a rumour mind you, but the more you look at it, the more you see."

Jackie thought about it for a second, it would certainly explain why Remus had never really shown an interest in girls, and if Sirius was overcompensating for something, that would most definitely explain his 'reputation'.

Lily's eyes sparkled, "How brilliant is that? It would be so cute if they got together. Speaking of brilliant things and crushes, how's YOUR little crush going?"

Jackie blushed, "Oh, Lucius, well he said hello to me today while you were talking to Severus. He asked me how my holidays were...That's something I suppose..."

Lily grinned at her, "I thought you guys had a conversation, ooh, try and remember, I do love hearing about this..."

Jackie thought back for other details, Lily had been talking to Sev, and Lucius had just been standing there, waiting for him, she didn't know what for. Then all of a sudden he'd turned to her and said in his beautiful voice, "Good Morning Jacqueline, and how were your holidays, were they, satisfactory?"

She's smiled at him, probably while going as red as a beetroot, and had replied, \"They were fine, a bit boring though, and yours?"

A ghost of a smile had passed his features as he drawled, "Oh, they were 'fine' as well I suppose. Though I'd much rather be here than at the manor."

She couldn't remember what she said next though she assumed it was something fairly legible to his ears about holidays because he replied with a faint smile and a, "Well, I suppose I should follow Severus. It was nice talking to you Jacqueline. You will have to inform me more of your holidays so as to compare them to my own which I'm sure were infinitely more boring."

"He said you should talk more!" Lily grabbed Jackie's arm excitedly, "You're totally in!"

Jackie moved her arm, "I don't know, maybe he was just being nice."

Lily gave a exasperated sigh, "Come on, it's Malfoy, he's never nice, especially not to people he doesn't like. Therefore, he likes you, at least a little bit, and that little bit can grow."

Jackie smiled to give her friend some credit for trying hard and having hope, "I hope so. Anyway, I have to meet Sev in the library, he said he was going to help me with my essay."

Lily looked concerned, "I hope he's alright, can you check for me, because I know he likes me, a little bit more than he should, and I just can't help but like James, and I think he knows it. He's been so distant to me lately. I feel so bad, can you see for me Jack?"

Jackie nodded as she packed up her book-bag, "Sure, of course"

"Thank you!"

Her friend collapsed on the bed again as she left the room, probably to think more about James. Jackie walked down the spiral stairs to the common room, she could see the seniors in their corner, already studying, only a week in. She saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in their place by the fire, James talking animatedly and Sirius looking moody. She took a moment to look at Remus, he didn't look like he was paying special attention to Sirius, though he also looked a bit moody. He looked over, and caught her eye. He smiled at her, and she smiled back and continued to walk to the portrait hole. As she walked out she looked back and saw him looking at the floor again moodily, which was unusual for the normally bright Remus. She pondered it a little bit as she walked towards the library where she saw Severus, already sitting at a desk with his essay out. She slid into the chair opposite him, and pulled out her own parchment, which had an introduction on Goblin Rebellions but that was it. Severus read over it and absent-mindedly scribbled on it with him quill, "This is pretty good, though you've got that name wrong I think. I'm pretty sure it was Ugbod the Bearded, not Ugbod the Weird..."

Jackie interrupted him,"Are you okay Sev?"

He looked up, his long hair parting around his sallow face, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Jackie shrugged, "Oh I don't know, you've just been a bit, distant, lately, and I was wondering if anything was wrong."

Severus shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong, I'm just glad to be back at school. That's all. My holidays weren't all that great."

Jackie looked at him quizzically, "Didn't you hang out with Lily for a bit, she was saying you did?"

Severus nodded, "Yeah, that was good, just not the rest of it."

Jackie could sense an unwelcome topic and decided to leave it at that. Severus took note and looked at her assignment again, "So, to start off with you need to talk about the first rebellion, I think it was in France..."

0o0o0o0o0

Jackie was nearly at the common room when she ran into Remus. He was sitting in the hallway a few doors down from the portrait hole. He looked up as she walked past and she sat down near him, he still looked moody."What's happening Remus?" she asked, hearing the concern in her own voice.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh nothing, James is just being a twat, going on and on and on about girls; Peter's basking in it and Sirius is just being a dick."

Jackie put on her bemused expression, "But, don't you guys all like girls, aren't you supposed to talk about them?"

Remus shook his head and sighed, "Maybe, but I don't like it, especially the way that they're talking about them, it makes me feel sick just thinking about it."

"Well, why don't you tell them to stop?"

"I do normally, and I get pushed around for it, they say I'm soft, I should man up."

"Maybe you're just nice."

"Hmm, maybe..."

He looked so dejected that Jackie didn't have the heart to probe into who he liked. She just settled with a comforting pat on the shoulder, "One day you'll make a wonderful boyfriend Remus, because you're nice."

Remus rolled his eyes his eyes and sighed, "I may be nice, but that doesn't help if you like dicks, and you'd know all about that Jackie, what with dear Lucius and all..."

Jackie blushed at the mention of his name, "Yeah well, I can hope hey...and what girl is a dick? I'm curious now."

She chose her words carefully and studied his reaction, he didn't give anything away, much to her dismay. He just stood up and helped her up before saying, "I enjoy our conversations Jackie, and I hope we continue having them, but I never said it had to be a girl."

He walked away into the portrait hole as Jackie realised she'd pretty much just proved the rumour Lily had told her to be correct. She followed after him and went up to her room. Lily was already asleep, and she undressed quickly and got into her pyjama's. Lily turned to her as she got under the covers and mumbled, "There's an owl for you, the letter's on the table."

Jackie opened the letter in question. It was addressed to her in a long curly script,

_'Miss Jacqueline Richards_

_Gryffindor Tower'_

The parchment was heavy and the letter inside was written in blue ink, an unusual colour, seeing as most ink was black. The writing inside was in the same curly script as her name.

_'Miss Jacqueline, _

_You may remember our brief letters not from last year, but the year before, when Severus and Lily were prone to the same activity and I found it necessary to find some relief from the boredom of my common room. After speaking with you this morning I must admit I am intrigued as to why your holidays were so boring. I also must admit that I conferred with Severus before sending this as opposed to merely speaking with you, and it is on his advice that you have received it, but please, take a poor 6__th__ year's mind off his OWL'S and pray tell me about your holidays so that I may infer whether or not mine were indeed more boring than your own. _

_Lucius'_

Jackie's heart stopped, had Severus told him, told Lucius, that she Jackie, was in love with him. It didn't sound like it, but, he had conferred with him, he'd asked Severus's opinion, on whether or not to send the letter. Instead of talking to her, in person. She grabbed a quill and started to pen a reply when she had a thought; Lily always claimed that the reason James chased her so much was because she never chased him. She let him do all the forward talking and replied when the time suited her, sometimes straight away, sometimes a few days later, but he always seemed eager, no matter how long he waited for recognition. Jackie put her quill down, she would pen a reply tomorrow and send it tomorrow night, keep him waiting, if it was him who wanted to talk to her, he would wait she supposed. She crawled under the covers, her mind swimming with thoughts of Lucius, and surprisingly Remus's face when he said bitterly, "I didn't say it had to be a girl."

0o0o0o0

Lucius sat at one of the small study tables allotted to the Slytherin Common room, watching the proceedings. Severus was reading in a corner, with an unfinished letter to Lily in front of him. He had to give it to him, the boy was dedicated, even with all his school-work he managed to send her a letter every week. Not that he didn't speak to her during the day, but it was increasingly hard with the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. So Lucius had taken him under his wing and together they had written letters to the two girls that shared a dorm in Gryffindor. Lucius had learned a lot about Jacqueline in those 6 months of correspondence, from the fact that her worst subject was Potions, to the type of toothpaste she used (a very amusing week where the letters consisted of 10 facts a day about yourself). He was quite fond of her actually, and intended to continue the correspondence this year, though he hadn't yet found the time nor motivation, until the second week back when she had stopped to talk to Severus with Lily and he'd realised JUST how much she'd grown over the last Summer. He was gobsmacked, and nearly showed it. As she'd walked away Severus turned to him to find him still staring at the direction she was walking, "Umm, Lucius?"

He'd looked over, pulled out of his stupor, and regained his composure.

"I will have her," he'd said with an air of finality, and he walked to the Slytherin table for breakfast.

Snape sighed, things Lucius wanted he tended to get, and he didn't generally use rules to get them. He also had a very spoilt pure-blood outlook on things, and when he was bored with something he generally threw it in the trash, without any guilt whatsoever. Snape looked to the doorway where Lily and Jackie had stopped to talk to Sirius, he would have to make sure somehow or other that Lucius did NOT get Jacqueline, and that if he did, he would not so much as lay a finger on one hair of her pretty brunette head.

0o0o0o0

"You know who's pretty?"

A chorus of bored voices replied to James' rhetorical question before he could, "Evans"

James sat up, Peter was drawing on a pad his mother had sent him on his bed, Sirius and Remus were engulfed in sheets of parchment and ink, with what looked like a History of Magic textbook in front of them. "Are you people even listening? Because that's all you've replied to all of my questions for the last half hour."

Remus looked up,"Well, maybe that's because all you've been doing is moon over how she rejected you today. Give up Prongs, if you want that girl you're going to have to try a lot harder than what you're doing."

James scrunched his nose up at the studious boy, who was currently being poked insistently by Sirius who apparently wanted help with his assignment."What do you mean, try harder? All I do is try?"

Remus shrugged, before pointing out a passage in the textbook to Sirius,"I don't know, let some air out of your head before you talk to her, maybe cut down on your more vulgar jokes, don't pull her hair, don't 'accidentally' spill ink on her assignments...would you like me to continue?"

James pouted at his friend before lying back heavily on his bed, "If you know so much about what she likes, why don't you just go and bloody date her?"

As James was lying down he didn't see Remus go a few different shades of pink at the accusation, "Aaah, because I have a healthy respect for my friends, and I don't see the need to ruin that friendship by introducing coitus with a certain redhead."

Sirius looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Coitus?"

Remus sighed, "Sex! You're supposed to be bright Sirius..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: Umm, so first chapter is here. Yeah…same as the prologue really. Review, and any recommendations, please feel free to share with me :) It's much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:** I'm flattered that you think I wrote Harry Potter buuut, I'm not good old J.K so, yeah. Sorry. I just take the characters and mind-fuck them. Wooot!


	3. Chapter 2

**Thunder**

_**Chapter 2: Owls, Getting Laid, and Dates going disastrously wrong**_

When Jackie woke the next morning, she penned a reply to Lucius, with much crossing out and ripping of parchment until she had re-written a four-line reply nearly fifty times over.

_Lucius,_

_My holidays were not nearly as boring as I'd exclaimed, as I had the pleasure of Lily's company for most part, until she visited Severus. I was mainly disappointed most on my birthday, as my parents are muggles, and they have no way of getting me magical presents, I felt rather bad on my birthday when I was more excited about Lily's gift of a book on potions and on owl-breeds for when I save enough money to buy one, than about their gift which was a simple photo frame and a camera. (I realise that the camera is useful now, as I can develop the photo's to move but at the time it was disappointing.) _

_Jacqueline_

She sent it away with the owl who had delivered it, by the looks of it, Lucius's personal owl, a beautiful white creature she was. As she slipped into her clothes Lily woke and asked her why she was up so early, before sliding into her own clothes in order to go to breakfast looking respectable.

They got the Great Hall to find Sirius and James in a very loud argument, and Remus sitting by himself reading a book. Peter was nowhere to be seen though that was common these days, since he'd found himself a girlfriend; a pretty little Hufflepuff called Jane. As they walked past the two boys lowered their voices though they continued arguing,

"If you weren't such a dick about everything to him..."

"It's not all my fault; he brings it upon himself..."

"Well maybe you should be a bit more understanding, you know he stresses near the moon..."

"It's only schoolwork, and I was only talking..."

"Yeah, well not all of us want to hear about Evans ALL the bloody time James..."

Jackie and Lily continued walking, exchanging significant glances as they did so. Jackie looked over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was sitting next to two other boys, apparently exchanging conversation with them. He looked over as Snape waved, and gave Jackie a small nod. She felt her stomach give a small flip at his glance and she sat down between Lily and Remus with probably a stupid grin on her face.

0o0o0o0o0

_Jacqueline,_

_I was not aware that you didn't have an owl, or is that Lily's that I see with you most times? I think it was perfectly reasonable to be disappointed; after all, I for one cannot imagine life without my family being magical, just thinking about it would seem very mundane. Perhaps you should take them to Diagon alley; I'm sure they would enjoy themselves and maybe even buy you an owl..._

_What breed were you looking at? Just out of curiosity?_

_Lucius_

0o0o0o0o0

_Lucius,_

_If you spent a week with my family I'm sure the lack of magic would not be mundane, but simply unbearable, seeing as you are constantly surrounded by it. I was looking at either a snowy owl, or a breed of tawny, they are my two favourites. _

_Jacqueline_

0o0o0o0o0

_Jacqueline, _

_Don't say things like that, I'm sure they're not true. I'm sure even without magic you're parents are just fine. After all, blood isn't everything (though I'm not normally one to say that). Out of the two breeds I would say choose a snowy owl, they're much nicer than tawny's, and more likely to not bite your finger off. Maybe next Hogsmeade trip we could have a look for one for you, see how much they cost, to give you an estimate._

_Lucius_

0o0o0o0o0

"Jackie!"

Lily's voice came before her as she rushed through the door to their dorm. She was red in the face and looked about to cry. Jackie stopped what she was doing, reading Lucius's latest letter, to comfort her friend, "What happened dear?" she asked, worried about the answer.

Lily huffed, "That idiotic bullying toerag James Potter happened, that's what. He thinks it's funny to hex Severus in the hallway before asking me on a date with him, then when I said I wouldn't date him unless the world was ending, he pushed me into a classroom and asked if it was because he'd just hexed 'Snivellus' and...he said he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again...and then when I said no I think he just went back out and started hexing Severus again...I think anyway...Oh Jackie, I felt so bad, having him hex Severus just because I said I wouldn't..."

Her voice trailed off, and Jackie sighed, James Potter was more trouble than he was worth sometimes.

"Lily, I think James was going to hex Sev regardless of what you said, and lets face it, they both ask for it a lot of the time, they absolutely LOATHE each other."

Lily sighed, "I know, but it still makes me angry. I just want to, I don't know, throw something at him sometimes."

Jackie fought back a giggle, "Maybe you should. It might teach him a lesson."

Lily grimaced, "But you know the worst part Jack?"

Jackie paled, "Oh dear, what?"

Lily tried to hide her grin under a serious face but failed, and the result was a strained look, "I said yes…and I can't throw something at him if I'm on a date with him."

0o0o0o0o0

Lucius was lounging in one of the chairs near the fire with Severus, reading over Jackie's latest letter. Severus was staring into the flames, a look of contemplation on his face. They were both content to sit in silence until Lucius coughed. Severus looked up, Lucius was staring at him; his eyes narrowed, "Potter and co, hexed you in the hallway again?"

It was a statement, not a question.

Severus just nodded, "Yes, and I gave back as good as I got too."

Lucius didn't say anything, but went back to reading the letter. Snape was curious as to how he knew, "Did Jackie write you about it?"

Lucius shook his head, "No, I heard Potter talking about it, complaining about how lucky he was to know the counter-curse or something."

"Oh"

Severus went back to staring into the fire before starting his Transfiguration homework. He was halfway through the first question when Narcissa Black sauntered over to them. He didn't look up except out of the corner of his eye, she was sitting on the arm of Lucius's chair and he had conveniently placed Jackie's letter out of sight as he flirted unashamedly with Narcissa. Severus sighed. He really did feel sorry for Jackie, liking such a git as Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa stood, smiling broadly at Lucius. He motioned with his head towards to dormitory, and she walked off. Severus knew Lucius would leave at any minute, and he took the chance to grab him before he left.

"Lucius?"

Lucius had been standing, and he turned to look at Severus, "Yes?"

Snape shuffled his feet nervously, "Do you really think that's a good idea? With Narcissa?"

Lucius looked at him blankly, "Of course it's a good idea. You should try getting laid sometime Severus, it really helps with your perspective on things."

Snape shook his head, "I don't mean the getting laid, I just mean, you know Jackie likes you, do you think you should be leading her on when you're off 'getting laid' with other girls."

Lucius cocked his head to one side as he thought about Snape's statement, before replying coldly, "I don't see the issue. She's smart. She'll be alright, it's not like I'm fucking her."

With that he walked off, and Snape collapsed back into the armchair, sinking into the emerald green cushions, despondent. He felt like he had failed Jackie. He put his head in his hands, and hoped that Lucius would remember to put a silencing charm on the dorm.

A few minutes into his transfiguration homework however he groaned inwardly as he heard a mild moan coming from the dormitories. As the noises got louder he packed up his stuff and walked to the Library, hoping to get at least half of his Transfiguration done before curfew.

0o0o0o0o0

"GET A ROOM SIRIUS!"

Jackie and Lily both looked up at James Potter's irritated voice. Sirius was sitting near the rest of the Marauders, with a pretty brunette 4th year on his lap, apparently teaching her a bit more than Charmwork. At the sound of his friends voice Sirius surfaced, "Wassup Jamie-boy, can't I have fun in the common room, no-one else minds, Peter, Remus?"

Remus looked up, "I agree with James, get a room." He stood and made his way over to Jackie and Lily's table, before setting his books down next to them, much to Sirius's apparent dismay, "What? Moony? I thought you were on my side here?"

Remus slammed his book open on the table but ignored Sirius's voice. Jackie took note but didn't say anything because he looked sort of annoyed as it was.

It didn't take long however, for Sirius to heed James's advice, and offer to show the 4th year the boys dormitories. As they walked up the stairs Remus huffed into his schoolwork.

Lily put her Charm book down with a grimace as she saw James saunter over.

"Evans, I believe you promised a walk around the lake tonight?"

He offered her his hand and she took it, scowling as she said menacingly, "One walk Potter, that's your date."

He smiled charmingly, linking his arm with hers as he led her out of the common room. Remus looked slightly confused, "What on earth possessed her to say yes to him?"

Jackie shrugged, "Something about not hexing Snape, I didn't really follow, she was bit hysterical."

"Hmm, oh well."

Remus went back to his work, though he wasn't really doing much, he was doodling on the corner of his Astronomy essay.

"What's up Remus?" Jackie said gently, "Is it Sirius?"

Remus looked up sharply his eyes narrowed, "What makes you say that?"

Jackie nearly laughed, "It's not half obvious you know...that you like him."

Remus put his head in his hands, "Really? Really?"

Jackie leaned over and patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, "Well, to me and Lil anyway, I don't think he's noticed, the thick-headed git that he is."

There was a small sigh that came from somewhere in Remus's hair, Jackie could no longer see his face, "mmmemph imph ah jush dmt tehh himph"

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Maybe if I just don't tell him?"

"No, you can't do that, he'll find out eventually, he's not one of the brightest boys in our grade for nothing..."

"Shit!"

0o0o0o0

"Lucius"

It was nearly 10pm and Severus and Lucius were nearly the last inhabitants of the Slytherin common room, both still battling assignments.

"Mmhmm," came the reply from behind a stack of textbooks.

"Umm, did you think about what I said about Jackie?"

There was a pause, then, "Yes, yes I did."

"Well...?"

"I don't have an answer for you Severus. I like the girl, but I don't see it working."

"Is that you talking, or the part of you that's a man-whore talking?"

"A bit of both. I'm going to help her look at owls next Hogsmeade visit, though I was unaware until you just mentioned it that she was interested in me."

"Does that change your opinion though?"

For a while the only sound Snape could hear was Lucius shuffling his parchment.

"From my original statement two years ago, no. From my current state of mind, it has merely changed my 'game plan' as you call it."

"You're still intent on 'having' her then?"

"Yes, you could put it that way. I don't know about a relationship yet, but I promise you she will be in my bed before I finish school, not matter what it takes..."

Snape left the conversation at that, still slightly worried about Lucius's 'Game Plan'.

0o0o0o0

Jackie and Remus were studiously finishing his Astronomy essay when the portrait hole swung open with nearly enough force to break its hinges. The bang that followed was accompanied by a loud yell, "JAMES POTTER YOU IMBECILE!"

Lily stormed in, her face nearly as red as her hair, closely followed by a dishevelled looking James.

She didn't stop but ran right up the staircase to the girls dorms.

Remus whistled softly, "What on earth did you do Prongs?"

James shrugged, "We had a nice walk around the lake and it was all going well..."

Lily's voice echoed down the staircase from where she was standing halfway, "Until you decided to be an absolute dunderhead and suggest the Astronomy Tower as our next date. You know very well that people don't' go to the Astronomy Tower to watch stars James, I will NOT be one of your conquests under the night sky."

She stormed back up the stairs and James ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Well, yeah, that's pretty much it."

Remus shook his head, "jeez James, that was not smart at all."

James shook his head in agreement, "Yeah, well, hopefully she'll cool off by morning, I'm going to bed." He started to walk up the stairs to the room he shared with the other Marauders, "See you in the morning, Remus, Jackie."

Jackie held back a laugh until James was out of sight, "He just doesn't learn does he?"

Remus shook his head, adding the last few lines to his essay, holding back a laugh himself, "No, I wouldn't expect him too either. One day he'll learn, or Lily will knock him out, either or."

0o0o0o0

**A/N: Hmm, well here's another chapter. Thanks to all you people reading it. It makes me feel like I'm not just writing it for myself. I can see you reading but uhh…you know…some uhh….reviews would be nice, to either praise me, criticise me, or suggest stuff…I don't really mind. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thunder**

**Chapter 3**_**: In which a few people are proved wrong**_

Jackie met Lucius in the Entrance Hall, before they were checked by Filch and allowed to go down the road to Hogsmeade. The conversation was amiable to say the least, and Jackie thoroughly enjoyed the walk, as Lucius was actually quite intelligent and offered his opinions easily. They walked down the main street of Hogsmeade until they stopped outside the Owl Emporium. It was a new addition to the all-wizard town, and was a small run business, as people did not often 'wear out' their owls.

"You wanted to look at an owl, yes?" Lucius said, gesturing to the door.

Jackie nodded, "Yes," and they walked in.

There was a tinkling bell noise as they walked in and the place, although new, already had the same smell that the Owlery at Hogwarts had, a mixture of feed and droppings. Lucius pointed out two likely choices for her, a proud Snowy owl, and a haughty-looking Tawny creature. The shop assistant was only to willing to help them when she sensed a sale, and began talking a mile a minute about the pro's and con's of each owl.

"Well, the Snowy's very loyal, though 'e ain't a native bird ye see, so if ye intend to stay around 'ere for most of the year, ye might wanna consider the Tawny...less suspicious ye see, don't frighten the Muggles so much...or bring their attention to it..."

Jackie was very taken by the proud Snowy owl in front of her, and it was times like this she'd wished sent a letter home asking for more gold before the Hogsmeade trip. She checked her purse; she'd left most of her money up at the castle not expecting to spend money in Hogsmeade today. She only had 5 galleons, 10 sickles and 3 knuts to her name, and the beautiful creature cost 26 Galleons. She smiled and thanked the assistant for all her help and assured her she'd be back again to buy later. The shop assistants face fell; after all 'I'll be back later' was as good as a no in her books. Jackie tried to ignore Lucius's confused expression as they walked out of the Emporium.

Lucius didn't say anything until they reached the Three Broomsticks and had sat down in the warmth of the small bar. Madame Rosmerta (a young attractive girl, in her late teens) served them, and brought them the steaming Butterbeers they had ordered. Jackie took a small sip, revelling in the taste and when she put her glass down Lucius put his down also,

"What was that about?" he asked, not unkindly, but forcefully, "in the Emporium, I thought you wanted an owl."

Jackie looked into her butterbeer, slightly embarrassed by her predicament, as she knew the Malfoy's weren't poor, "I uhh, I didn't have enough money for either of the owls."

Lucius didn't say anything, realising he'd probably touched a nerve. They continued to drink their butterbeer in a comfortable silence until, "You know, you could've paid me back if you wanted the owl."

Jackie looked up, Lucius was looking at her with a thoughtful look on his face, "I mean, you still can, if you want, I don't mind, I don't even care if you want me to buy it for you, I have the money to spend."

Jackie shook her head, "I won't accept charity from you Lucius, even if it is just an owl."

She finished her butterbeer, and went to stand, wrapping her coat securely around her, it was nearing Christmas so it was snowing lightly, "We still have a few hours, let's go for a walk. I've never been near the Shrieking Shack before."

Lucius stood, adjusting his scarf, "Really, never ever...well, there's no time like the present."

They walked out and realised that the snow had picked up significantly since they walked into the Three Broomsticks. Jackie nearly slipped on the pavement, and would have, had Lucius not reached out and caught her, sliding his arm around her waist quickly. She felt herself colour at her misfortune, but caught her breath when he didn't let go, but instead linked his arm with hers, stating simply, "In case you decide to fall on me again," with a smile.

They walked with their linked arms all the way up the hill to the lookout for the Shrieking Shack. There was a wooden fence that they leaned against looking out over the snowy landscape. Of course Jackie knew WHY the shrieking shack was there, it was impossible not to when you were friends with the werewolf that inhabited it, but it was still slightly scary to look at.

"It's quite beautiful, considering what goes on there every month."

"What? How?"

Jackie caught herself and looked over at Lucius; his face was impassive, though a small smile twitching at his lips told her he'd got the reaction that he wanted. When he saw her surprised face, the twitching split into a grin.

"I know Remus is a werewolf."

Jackie stared, her mouth open, "But, but, no-one's meant to know."

Lucius cocked his head to the side, "Yet, you do...I'm not the smartest boy in my grade for nothing Jacqueline. Ever since Severus wouldn't shut up about him leaving I did my research, and found out. I figured it would do him no favours to spread it around so I didn't. He doesn't deserve to be ridiculed for that, it's going to be hard enough when he comes out of the closet."

Now Jackie was really stumped, how did he know these things, "Are you making this up on the spot?" she asked, bewildered.

"Au contraire, my dear, I'm merely very observant. Don't worry; I don't think anyone else notices. I find my own house very uninspiring and boring personally, so I look to the others to find either amusement, or in the case of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, I found out things they don't even realise is happening to the both of them."

Jackie looked back at the shrieking shack, "I don't understand, if you notice, why no-one else has?"

Lucius smirked, "because my dear Jacqueline, not everyone has the patience that I do to study the behaviour of people, they don't find it as fascinating as I do, the way the mind works, and how the body responds. On the same topic, I know of your little crush on me and be warned, the feelings are, how should I say, mutual...Whether that's a good or bad thing I'll leave you to decide later."

He frowned as he finished the sentence, and looked out over the landscape, not expecting a reply.

Jackie was also frowning, though for a different, reason. So he knew about her, Remus and Sirius, probably about James and Lily as well. She looked at him out the corner of her eye; the snow was still falling softly though it was slightly heavier now again. It was gathering on his shoulder as he leaned casually on the fence. She was once again drawn to the fact of how beautiful he was. She copied his pose, shivering slightly as she realised just how cold she was once she started moving, she had not thought ahead to wear a scarf.

"I...uhh...I think it's a good thing," she managed to choke out before a gush of icy wind left her momentarily breathless.

Lucius moved closer to her, taking his scarf off as he did so, wrapping it tenderly around her neck and shoulders, tucking it into her jacket, musing as he did so, his fingers lingering probably too long on the side of her face, "it might be, it might not be. I'm not a completely nice person Jacqueline, and neither are my family, not to mention they are certainly not the most accommodating of people."

Jackie shrugged, slightly hurt at his tone. He noticed her snub and put his arm through hers as they walked back down the street to the castle. They stopped under a tree near the Three Broomsticks, before they were seen by other students, even though it was nearly dark already.

"Don't snub me Jacqueline; didn't I just say that our crushes were mutual?"

His arm was now around her shoulders, but Jackie still sighed as she looked up at him, his eyes hooded and mysterious, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, but...I don't know what I want."

He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, lingering for longer than was necessary again.

"You don't need to know. Because I have no idea either."

He smiled at her, rubbing her cheek lightly with his thumb where he had kissed it, "Come now, let's go back to the castle before you freeze."

He linked arms with her again, and they walked back to the castle slowly, ignoring the other students and focusing on their conversation, which thankfully for Jackie had turned to more mundane things like schoolwork.

They were greeted with a blast of hot air as they walked into the Entrance Hall. Other students were saying their goodbyes rather, physically, but Lucius settled for a small hug, and a quite, "Thank you for today Jacqueline, it was very pleasant."

He watched her walk up the stairs to wherever the Gryffindor Common Room was, and he turned and made his way back to his own common room, meeting Severus on the way who had been forced to stay behind as punishment for not finishing his Charms to a satisfactory standard.

0o0o0o0o0

Lily had likewise had a pleasant day in Hogsmeade. Thoroughly supporting Jackie's 'date', she had spent the day with James and co., and it had turned out quite enjoyable. She stayed in the entrance hall to see Jackie off with Lucius, before meeting the Marauders outside as they too walked down the road to Hogsmeade.

"Why isn't Jackie with us again?" James asked, seeming genuinely interested in where their friend was.

"She's with Lucius today; he said he'd help her find an owl."

Lily smiled as James scowled; looking around for the offending Slytherin as though he would spot by simply looking.

"Humph, I could've helped her with that if she wanted it..."

Remus sighed, joining the conversation, "You know she likes him Prongs, you never know, he might prove us wrong and be really nice."

James 'harrumphed' again moodily but seemed in better spirits when they got to Hogsmeade. They went to Zonko's first, and Lily dutifully looked away as they replenished their dwindling prank supplies. They trouped to Honeydukes next, breathing in the sugary air, glad to be out of the cold. Lily was as surprised as the next person when James turned around with a large red lollipop, with her name on it.

"What?" she started but James shoved it in her hand.

"It's for you, that's why it has your name on it." He grinned at her stunned expression, "I can be nice too you know Evans."

Lily took the lolly and licked it cautiously. When she was satisfied that nothing was wrong with it she was quite happy to continue being civil to James who in turn seemed to be trying extra hard to be nice to her as well. The next stop they decided was the Three Broomsticks, as it was getting too cold to stay out in the cold for too long. They sat around a long table, laughing as Sirius attempted and failed to use his many lurid pick-up lines on Madame Rosmerta. Lily took the opportunity to look at Remus, he wasn't too involved with the conversation, though whenever Sirius pulled out one of his horrible one-liners, he would look up and a small smile would grace his lips.

James put an end to her subtle spying as he started to talk to her about maybe coming over to his house on the holidays when the 'rest of the gang' where there also with Jackie, to spend some quality time together. Lily couldn't lie, if the holidays would be anything like the day she had spent with the boys today it would be a lot of fun at the Potters.

The conversation was put to an end quickly as another red-haired girl waltzed over to their table.

"Can I speak to Remus please?" she said smoothly, but with a noticeable Scottish lilt.

James raised his eyebrows as he took in her figure, but looked at Remus. Remus looked startled but apart from that he just nodded. Sirius on the other hand, looked ready to commit mass murder. Lily could see a storm brewing behind his gray eyes and for a small minute she felt scared for whoever would cross him in that state. It appeared Remus had noticed as well, because instead of inviting the girl to sit, he stood and walked slightly away from the others to pursue the conversation.

When Remus returned the uneasy air left the table and the conversation returned. Lily looked out into the snow-covered street; from where she was sitting she could see Lucius and Jackie walk past. James followed her gaze and let out a low whistle, grinning evilly.

"Look boys, Jack's off to do some shrieking in the shrieking shack"

The other boys laughed appreciatively at the joke but Lily looked back at her friend, feeling quite pleased when she saw they had linked arms. Towards the end of the afternoon the boys decided to call it a day, having done everything they needed to do. It was getting colder, so Lily conceded and they walked back up to the castle. They had reached the common room when James turned to her and said, "Hey, uhh, Jackie's not back yet, do you want to play chess with us for a bit?"

Lily looked at her pile of homework, then back at James's hopeful face, "Sure" she answered, knowing that she'd pay for it later when the homework was due.

0o0o0o0o0

Lucius was distracted. His attempt at Astronomy was one line, and various doodles at the top of the page. He couldn't quite distract himself enough from the pressing thoughts crowding his mind, to do it properly. He wanted to write to Jackie, to see if she enjoyed herself, despite his little outburst after the Owlery. In his minds eye, all he could see was Jackie stuttering away despite the cold, Jackie's shocked expression when he mentioned her friend's affliction, Jackie smiling nervously as he put his scarf around her neck...his scarf. He raised his hand to his throat, it wasn't there. She must've kept it, he thought, as he wracked his brain trying to think whether he'd taken it off of her. He thought back to when they'd said goodbye, and yes, she had walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room wearing the green and silver scarf, still wrapped tightly around her neck. Looking for an excuse to write to her suddenly became much simpler. He grabbed a piece of parchment and hastily scribbled a note.

_Jacqueline, _

_I trust you enjoyed yourself today, as I did immensely. I found it rather pleasant overall. Also, would you be so kind as to return my scarf to me tomorrow at breakfast, as it's the only one I have. _

_On a brighter note, are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?_

_Yours _

_Lucius_

He was about to walk out of the common room to the Owlery when he saw his own owl, pecking at one of the few windows in the common room. He opened the window and it hopped in proudly, lifting its leg towards him with a letter. It was from his parents, politely asking whether or not he was staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break, as well as inquiring as to how his term had been. While he re-read the letter, he sent his owl to Jackie with his note. She puffed her chest out proudly before she left as if to be happy to be needed on so many journeys today.

His fathers' letter was cold, just like the man himself.

_Lucius, _

_Your mother and I were wondering if you were intending on gracing us with your presence at Christmas this year. As you may know, your 'Uncle Tom' is residing with us for a few weeks and if you were to be here, he would 'welcome' your presence. We hope your term has been fine, and that the magical standards have not lowered too much with the arrival of new first-years. _

_Axabras_

He felt a shiver when he read that his Uncle Tom would be staying. He knew what that meant. It meant he was going to stay as far away as possible. There a slight pecking as the owl returned with Jackie's note. Lucius read it, and then quickly scribbled a hasty reply to his father.

_Axabras,_

_My term so far has been satisfactory. The standards have not dropped, but rather, stayed satisfactory for the level of achievement of the new first-years._ _I will not be staying at Hogwarts this year for Christmas though I have intentions of visiting friends throughout this time so I may not be at home. Please give my regards to Uncle Tom if I do not get to see him, though I hope I do._

_Lucius_

He sent to owl on her way to the Malfoy manor and proceeded to read Jackie's reply in depth. How she managed to fit nearly a novel onto a small piece of parchment he would never be able to understand and he always felt as though he was disappointing her with his sometimes two or three sentence answers.

_Lucius,_

_I do have your scarf. I forgot I was wearing it, it was so warm. I didn't even realise until Lily asked me where I bought it. Of course I will give it to you at breakfast, I would've anyway. I'll meet you outside the hall tomorrow morning. As to your holiday question, I'm afraid not. Lily invited me to stay at her place so I'm going to be there the entire time. It doesn't mean we can't see each other though, because Lily will probably see Sev during the hols, and if you're with him coincidentally at the same time, well, nothing can be done about that can it? I hope I can see you over the holidays. It would make them slightly brighter. _

_Jacqueline_

Lucius folded up the note and decided that he would tell her his answer tomorrow before breakfast. He put it down among the piles of work and as he started to do some serious work on his essay Snape walked past on his way to the dorms.

"Night Lucius" he said vaguely.

"Night Snape" came the reply from behind as now teetering stack of books as Lucius tried to organise his things.

"Oh, Lucius, I think you should spend some time at my house these holidays. I know it's not as flash as the manor, but I bet it will be a bit more enjoyable than with your Uncle Tom..." Snape had turned to look at Lucius to gauge his reaction.

There was pause and a slight scratching of a quill, "Yeah, I'll definitely think about taking you up on that offer Snape."

Snape turned and continued walking towards his dorm and bed, calling for the last time over his shoulder, "Night, for real now Lucius"

He couldn't make out the mumbled reply, but he heard it, as he walked down the stairs to his room.

0o0o0o0

Remus was reading a book when Sirius opened the door to the dorm they shared with James and Peter. He didn't look up; he was too engrossed in his book. Sirius took the chance to see what he was reading...'Gone With The Wind', trust Remus to choose a sappy love story, and a muggle one at that. The full moon was approaching so he was looking a bit emaciated, but Sirius still thought he looked...hot, no, that wasn't a good word, beautiful, too girly...he couldn't think of an accurate noun to describe his friend without sounding like a flaming pansy, so he stopped trying.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come in and do your deep thinking out of the doorway?"

Sirius coloured as Remus's voice emerged from the battered paperback he was reading. Of course Remus knew he was there, with his wolf-senses and all. Sirius was just glad he couldn't read minds, because he'd found the right noun, it was gorgeous, bloody gorgeous.

He walked towards his bed and crouched over his trunk, lying quickly, "I came up here for something and I can't for the life of me think what...hmmm..."

He rummaged through his trunk for a bit. He could feel Remus's eyes on the back of his neck, waiting for him to say something.

"Who was that girl today? In the Three Broomsticks?" Sirius decided to bite the bullet quickly, before the awkwardness that was present could expand.

"Melody?" Remus was still looking at his book, but his voice was clipped and his forehead furrowed with concentration. "She just wanted some help with Muggle Studies." His voice trailed off but Sirius didn't believe him. He stopped looking for his imaginary object and decided to try a direct approach. He flopped onto the bottom of Remus's bed and pouted heavily, "She looks like a slut."

Remus scoffed at him, "and you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

Sirius grinned at him. From where he was sitting, Remus looked upside down and he was still scowling slightly. "Well that's what they say..."

Remus scowled at him, "I don't want to hear stories of your exploits Pads."

Sirius pretended to look shocked, "I wasn't going to tell you any, I'm sure you've heard enough. On a serious note about Melody though, I just don't your innocence taken by a scrag like her."

Remus raised his eyebrow, "She's not a scrag, thankyouverymuch! She's quite nice actually, and if you can't believe that she just wants help with Muggle Studies then you can sod off. I'm not interested in her in that way."

Sirius scowled, "Help eh, is that what they're calling it now?"

Remus huffed, and went back to his book, choosing to ignore Sirius. In return Sirius rolled onto his stomach, so that Remus was the right way up. His point had been made; he'd called melody a slut, so he was content to move on from the topic, "Are you staying here for the holidays Remus?"

Remus didn't reply at first, whether he was reading or ignoring Sirius he couldn't tell.

"No," he said finally, "My cousins are coming up and I don't want to miss seeing them. I don't see them very often."

Sirius looked at him, trying to discern whether or not he was irritated, his body was relaxed so he assumed it was okay. "Well I'm going to be at James', if you want to come and visit. Even if it's just for a week, Peter's coming too, so the whole gang will be there if we work it right."

Remus continued reading for a bit again before saying and vague, "Maybe. I'll see."

Sirius scowled again, not happy with his friends' vague answer, even though he put it down to the moon rising soon. Remus continued reading in silence and Sirius lay there with his thoughts until he had an idea. He rolled onto his back again and leaned over the side of Remus's bed to his trunk. Remus didn't object to what Sirius was doing so he put his hand in until he found what he was looking for, pulling out a small leather-bound tome. He opened the first page, 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" it read in curly lettering. He started reading and got to about two pages through when curiosity got the better of him and he tried to start a conversation again, "Are you mad at me Rem?"

Remus looked up, this time surprise was definitely evident in his eyes, "No, I, uhh, just found it slightly weird the way you acted today, especially in the Three Broomsticks. Then you came in here all guns blazing about Melody, it just, surprised me a little. I'm still digesting information."

Unbeknownst to Remus Sirius felt his heart drop to his toes, he hadn't meant to be that obvious about his dislike for Melody. Instead, he just lied again, "Ahhh, I've been a bit touchy all week, and I just really didn't like the whore...I mean, Melody."

Remus nodded, and then went back to his book. Sirius knew he didn't believe him, he could see it in his eyes, but he wasn't going to ask questions. Sirius continued reading his book, lounging around the end of the bed, while Remus sat cross-legged against his pillow. Sirius felt his leg start to go numb so he moved. The bed was very small, hardly big enough for the both of them, so Sirius decided spontaneously to use a makeshift pillow, Remus's crossed legs. He lay in the crook that was created, holding the book above him, so he could read, not too high, so as to disturb Remus though. Remus compensated by leaning his own book on Sirius's head, one hand holding the book, the other laying lightly in his hair. The air was getting thicker; both boys could feel it though neither were willing to break it. Sirius could feel his concentration waning as Remus's fingers played lightly with strands of his hair. He moved his eyes, too scared to move his head lest Remus should stop his ministrations, and it seemed he didn't even realise he was doing it. Sirius went back to reading comfortably, feeling remarkably warm as Remus continued to run his fingers through his hair.

Sirius was nearly halfway through the fourth chapter of his book when James burst in the dorm yelling loudly, "I know it's up here SOMEWHERE!"

Sirius and Remus froze, and Remus's hand dropped. James was rummaging through his trunk before holding up a dusty textbook triumphantly before dashing back out of the room. Remus coughed and Sirius looked at him, "My legs Pads, as comfy as they are have gone to sleep."

Sirius raised his head and moved back to the end of the bed before deciding to lie on his own. There was an awkward silence in the air, as both boys realised that had James noticed the rather intimate position they'd gotten themselves into they would both have a lot of explaining to do.

0o0o0o0

**A/N: Umm, yeah…so here is the next chapter :) I thought I would have it up before this but umm, real life got in the way -.- Anyway, thanks for you guys who are reading it :) Please review as well to let me know how I'm going. **

**Disclaimer: I'm still not good ol' JK, or one of those movie guys. Therefore this stuff's not mine. Except for Jackie and Melody, they're mine…**


End file.
